Reaction
by Amaterasu Ai
Summary: Grimmjow thinks about Mai's reaction while she's asleep. When she wakes up and he decides to test it out her reaction…what would happen if someone walked in there at the wrong time? First attempt at romance...be kind


Reaction

Written by G. Ai Inoue

Main Characters: Grimmjow Jaegerjacues and OC: Mai Cifer

Other Characters: Ilforte Grantz (You know, Grimmjow's blonde fraccion? Szayel Aporro's older brother?

Genre: Romance/Humor (My first attempt at romance posted on fanfiction. So please be kind^^)

Rating: T because of Grimmjow's _wonderfully_ colorful language. ^^ And a certain scene…

Summary: Grimmjow thinks about Mai's reaction while she's asleep. When she wakes up and he decides to test it out her reaction…what would happen if someone walked in there at the wrong time?

AN: This is kinda like a mini sequel to some chapters in Ichimaru Gin's Diary… This is my first attempt at romance so…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME THE FIC TOO BAD! FLAME MARSHMALLOWS! (Cuz than you'd get s'mores) PLEASE BE KIND! I SUCK A ROMANCE!

Warning: Slight… 'scene' …NO ITS NOT RATED M YOU PERVERTS XD

~G~ (Means scene change! The letter in the middle shows who's POV we're gonna be hearing^^)

Love and hate are the opposite sides of the same coin.

That bastard Nnoitra said he got that from Szayel Aporro after he did whatever to Neliel Tu. I didn't care of course, Neliel could be a bitch at times. I wonder why he even listened to the fucked up pink head.

I always thought that Mai Cifer hated me… Sure, I liked her, but it can't be love… We are Arrancar and Arrancar kill stuff, we don't 'love'.

But that ain't the point right now. Right now, Mai is sleeping right next to me. She was supposed to stay with me under my care or whatever shit until her broken leg healed. Aizen said she was staying with me 'cause I was the one who broke her leg.

I glanced down at the brace thing around her thigh and upper leg. Damn, her jacket seemed too small for her. If it rose up anymore you could probably see her- WOAH! Stop being a pervert, Jaegrjacues! Bad kitty! Damn it, I have the urge to kiss her in her sleep again…

Mai is pretty cute in my opinion. Sure, I kissed her a bunch of times before, but she was usually asleep… And the one time I lip kissed her; we were in a dark closet…

Everyone knows I like Mai. It's kinda obvious to the naked eye that she doesn't like me back, but you haven't seen things from my point of view. Sure, my view may seem fucked up to everyone else, but I know I wasn't hallucinating or seeing things.

I know how stupid this sounds, but I think she might like me back. Che, I sound like a fucked up fail of Mr. Romantic.

_**Grimmjow's Flashback**_

'_Kay, so back when Mai turned into a little kid, she stayed in my quarters. I had a habit of kissing her cheek when she was sleeping, but the morning that she turned back from being a kid, I didn't realize she was awake._

_So like I said, I didn't know she was awake and only pretending to sleep, so you can't really blame me for kissing her._

_I looked at her sleeping form and couldn't help it, but I think my face heated up for some fucked up reason. Probably because there ain't any spare beds in my Quarters so she slept in mine. Leaning over, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek._

_My next thought was 'Oh fuck, she's awake.' _

_Her eyes had opened and she stared at me for a minute. A light blush made its way to her cheeks as we heard someone open my door, probably one of my fraccion… _

_I could almost see Mai trying to do quick thinking before she thought anyone caught her blushing because of __me__. She must have thought I didn't see her reaction._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_Within seconds, __fuckin' SECONDS__ there were people in my door way!_

"_What's all the racket, Grimmjow?" asked Starrk. "I can hear you all the way from my Primera Headquarters…" Figures… The lazy ass can brag and still sound lazy._

"_Yes, I can hear you from my lab," said Szayel Aporro. Damn, Mai must scream pretty loud 'cause pink freak's lab is sound proof! I just hope they don't think anything messed up…_

_I looked down at Mai and saw the color drain from her face slightly. Letting out a short mental laugh, I could almost hear her inner voice saying 'Crap, I didn't mean to scream that loud!'_

"_YOU PERVERTED STUPID CAT! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled as she hit me slightly. To everyone else, it must have looked like I did something and Mai would kill me if she could. But in __my__ point of view, she didn't seem like she meant it at all. _

"_Hey! Mai's back!" _

_Like I said, it sounds fucked up, but I can't get that possibility out of my head…_

_**END GRIMMJOW'S FLASHBACK**_

Mai let out a sigh in her sleep and shivered slightly. I noticed that Aizen-fuckin'-sama doesn't really turn on the heat in the early morning or late night when it's freakin' cold out. I couldn't help, but wrap an arm around her waist and pulled her to my chest. If I had one, I would pull a blanket over her shoulders.

But I don't have one, 'cause I told Nnoitra once that blankets were for sissies. Snuggies are cooler.

She turned around in her sleep and seemed to snuggle closer. I couldn't help, but smirk a little. Mai was always acting like she didn't need help around the Espada. She liked to act bossy sometimes, mostly towards Ichimaru and me. Probably because we were some of the most immature people in Las Noches.

I felt my face heat up after realizing really how close we were. Sure we've been this close before, but it was usually in the dark where we can't actually _see _how close we were. To make things even weirder for me my jacket was unzipped like usual.

~M~

Brr…its cold in here. Where am I?

Oh yeah. Grimmjow was supposed to be taking care of me because he broke my leg. Perfect… I seem to act like I'm afraid of sharing a room with Grimmjow… I guess in my view, he seems like the kind of person who would…try something.

He probably isn't even 'taking care' of me anyways. Probably out doing something stupid like jumping off the dome of Las Noches while trying to catch Ulquiorra-sama.

I let out a sigh and shivered. Did Aizen-sama ever turn on the heat? I cracked open an eye slightly to try and find a blanket, but I didn't see anything so I just closed it again. I still felt sleepy…

Something wrapped around my waist, I flinched a bit. Grimmjow? He was actually here like he was supposed to be? And what is he do-

Letting out another quiet sigh, he pulled me closer to his chest. Mm…he felt warm… Woah! Mai Cifer you are the proud fraccion of Ulquiorra-sama! You don't need…_him_ to keep you warm!

But it _is_ freezing and like most Arrancar, I don't like being cold.

I try not to need anyone's help since I don't want to be a bother. The only time I really let anyone that was an Espada help me out was when Grimmjow broke my leg and we had to go back to Las Noches.

_**MAI'S FLASHBACK**_

"_Grimmjow, I can walk!" I complained as he picked me up. Sure, like most girls I felt a tingly feeling that a guy, an __Espada__, was sweet enough to sweep me into his arms, but I didn't like being like a girl always needing to be saved. Especially saved by an Espada, or in this case, Grimmjow._

"_No you can't, Mai. I'm pretty sure I busted up your leg pretty bad," he said with a slight smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him, knowing it was immature, but I just couldn't help it. _

"_That ain't a very respectful way to treat your superiors." Grimmjow stuck his tongue at me, too. Just because he won that boss contest, his ego seems bigger than ever. _

"_Stop it, trash. You're being annoying," said Ulquiorra-sama as he glared at Grimmjow. A lot of people thought we were related, but we aren't at all._

"_Whatever," muttered Grimmjow as he walked into the Garganta._

"_Grimmjow, you can put me down." He actually listened, but he had a hand on my shoulder as if I was going to fall over. I knew I should just drop it, but it bothered me for some reason._

_After a minute, I knew why Grimmjow was holding onto me. Ichimaru-sama was operating the Garganta, which means if he wasn't holding on to me, my leg would probably spilt in half. The path made us swerve slighlyt and I fell. Oh, of course, like the __charming__ Espada he is, he caught me._

"_Thanks," I muttered. I could just sense that smirk on his face. Ugh, how I would __love__ to smack it off, but of course, I couldn't punch him since he just picked me up and the way he was holding me, I don't think I could punch him very hard at all…_

_Damn you Grimmjow._

_**END MAI'S FLASHBACK**_

I probably didn't mean the last line for real. I didn't really need Grimmjow to keep me warm either!

Scratch that last part. I just made the stupid mistake of turning around. Damn Grimmjow and his nicely warm body.

What. The. _Hell_? I did _not_ just admit that he had a nice and warm body. And I am _not_ snuggling closer to him. Oh crap, I am…

I felt him rest his head gently on top of mine. What the heck…? Who ever knew that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez can be such a romantic? …I just thought that, didn't I?

Strange as it is now, I felt my arms moving up and curling around the Sexta's neck.

Grimmjow and I are just friends…right? So what if he likes me? It's not like…I like him back…do I? Sure he was cute. You have to be blind or a guy to not admit that… And sure, he had a nice body, his grin was weird in a cute way…

Am I falling for Grimmjow Jaegerjacues…?

Damn his nice and warm body…

~G~

Ha, looks like Mai _is_ depending on me to keep warm. But I don't mind at all. Its fuckin' cold and she's warm…

I smiled slightly as I looked at Mai's face. She didn't seem like she was sleeping, but she also seemed like she was sleeping peacefully at the same time. Mai was usually rosy cheeked like when she slept and when she wakes up. I think it just makes her cuter than she already is.

Fuck, I _am_ turning into a romantic failure…

I don't feel very sleepy anymore, so I sat up, causing Mai to open her eyes slightly.

"Ngh…Grimmjow?" she asked groggily while rubbing her eye. Of course, I felt heat rush up to my face again since she was leaning against my bare chest slightly. Maybe I should ask to get my uniform changed while she stays with me…

"Who else would it be?" I joked slightly as she rested her head on my chest "You alright?" Mai looked up and nodded slightly. Either her cheeks were rosier than usual, or she was blushing because our faces were barely inches away from each other…

We were quiet after that. We just stared at each other, probably blushing. She was practically sitting in my lap and I was pretty much hugging her to my chest.

Was it just me? Or did it seem like we were inching our faces together, slowly closing the distance between us?

Maybe I should test out her reaction… It's light enough to see her face so maybe I should…

Well, I knew I would just seem stupid if I didn't, so being the manly man- I mean- Arrancar that I was, I quickly closed the distance and kissed her. Mai let out a slight gasp, but she kissed back…

That's a new reaction…and…

I don't fuckin' believe it! Mai Cifer is kissing me back. This is the best damn moment of my fuckin' half artificial life!

We were pressed against each other and I was practically on top of her. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and my arms were tightly around her waist, keeping her close. My tongue slipped into her mouth, making her let out a squeak/groan in surprise. We battled for dominance, but obviously, I won.

I felt my jacket slide of my shoulders as I pulled away for a second. I heard a quiet noise, but ignored it. Glancing at Mai for a quick moment, I started to unzip her jacket.

"G-Grimmjow…I-" Her jacket was barely halfway unzipped when I heard someone clear their throat.

I think I heard the door open because apparently, Ilforte Grantz was standing in the doorway. Judging by his reiatsu, he must have been there since I heard the creaking noise… Oh fuck, this is embarrassing…

Ilforte looked embarrassed for being there at the wrong time, but he also gave a slightly questioning look that seemed to ask if we were making out or not, because even to me it seemed like we were about to... Grantz shot me a look that seemed to say 'Damn, I'm happy for ya, Grimmjow!' Though, he still looked really embarrassed, hence, the blush on his face.

Mai on the other hand, she was blushing for sure. It looked like she didn't regret kissing me back, but she sure did look humiliated at the fact that someone _might_ have figured out what we were doing or about to do… I could tell she did some quick thinking because next thing I knew, Mai pushed me off of her.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!" she yelled as she pushed me off the bed. I felt my head hit the ground with a thud. Before I could get up, Mai tackled me. "Sorry," she whispered quietly with a slight smile before pushing her hand against my face.

"Wha-?"

"Cero." Oh fuck. I hope she holds back.

"OOOUUUUUCHH! MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURTS!" Looks like she held back…_barely._ Damn that Ulquiorra for training her! Mai's cero felt like it could probably wake up _Starrk_! Speaking of Starrk, he and Di-Roy were suddenly behind Ilforte…

Oh well, at I found out that she likes me back now. "OUCH! THAT HURT!"

I saw Ilforte just shake his head with a laugh and left along with the others. Before Mai could land another hit, I put my arms around her waist.

"They aren't here anymore." I said as she glanced at the door to check. When she turned back around, I kissed her, causing her to blush slightly before hitting me in a playful way. The usual reaction. I kiss her; she blushes, than she covers it up by hitting me.

"Let's just go back to sleep," said Mai as she got up and plopped down on my bed. I got up too and lay down next to her.

"You sound like Starrk." Before she could fake hit me again, I caught her wrist and kissed her. Mai smiled before resting her head on my chest and closing her eyes.

"Good night, Grimmjow…" she whispered. I couldn't help, but smile for real. To think only about an hour ago I thought she hated me.

"Yeah…good night, Mai…" I said as I kissed her cheek lightly. She smiled in her half consciousness and snuggled closer.

Hm, that's a good reaction. She didn't hit me this time.

_Author's Notes:_

_Wow…my first attempt at romance…*gets on knees* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I SUCK AT WRITING ROMANCE! I CAN READ IT, BUT I SUCK AT WRITING IT!_

_So…does this suck like a vacuum, horrible like Inoue's food, or okay-ish like…pie? Nah, pie's too good to be okay-ish._

_Pie…so good…MUST HAVE MORE!_

_Any who… sucks like a vacuum, horrible like Inoue's food, great like pie (yeah right XD), or okay-ish like…uh…okay-ish things?_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

ANYWAYS, END OF MY FIRST EVER ROMANCE ONE-SHOT!

END OF MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT ROMANCE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T FINISH ICHIMARU GIN'S DIARY YET!

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING~~~

~G. Ai Inoue


End file.
